Electrical stimulators resembling pacemakers were designed to improve bladder emptying following spinal cord injury, by stimulating the nerve roots at the base of the spine. This causes contraction of the bladder and has been shown in about 90% of the patients on whom it has been used to improve bladder emptying and reduce urine infection. It can also improve continence. This project will document these results accurately in the United States. The stimulator also causes contraction of the rectum and most of the patients in whom it has been used report a reduction in constipation. Techniques for more selective stimulation of the bladder and bowel have been developed by the investigators at CWRU. This project provides an opportunity for evaluating the functional benefit to be gained in human subjects for these techniques.